The Butcher Never Changes
by A Friendly Hunter 2
Summary: Elrick, the first Demacian summoner in years, has just been accepted into the League of Legends. He leaves everything he has behind to participate in the Institutes solution to end wars. However, once he encounters Renekton the Butcher of the Sands, he finds a deep rooted determination to aid him in his descent into madness. This is the story of a Summoner who risks it all.


**The Butcher Never Changes**

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 1: **Welcome to the Institute**  
- - - - - - - - - -

Daylight strikes upon the magnificent structures of Demacia, the denizens of the city beginning their days work to keep the city profitable and successful. Members of the military stationed all along the city states walls wait patiently and watch for the potentiality of a Noxus incursion upon the citizens working within.

Within this noble city, is a school for learning summoning magic. Its students flock here every day at the break of dawn to practice potent magic, increase their skills and, most recently, practice controlling minions in the League of Legends: A solution to end the destruction and death of the great wars, and to settle smaller conflicts as well. This League was created by the Institute of War, where master summoners direct Champions on where to go to best insure their factions victory in the debate.

Today is a very special occasion at the Summoning School. A summoner was recently recognized of having the skill of a master summoner, and has been found fit to be accepted as such into the League of Legends.

"Elrick, get up! You're going to be late for the ceremony!"

Elrick jerks awake and notices the time. "Oh man, I gotta go!" He quickly dons his advanced-level summoning robe and grabs an apple out of the kitchen, kisses his mother goodbye, and rushes out the door towards the busy marketplace of Demacia.

The market was a thriving monster, and the civilians were its lifeline. Demacia depended heavily on trading with Bandle City, Piltover, Zaun, and Ionia. Elrick rushes, and sometimes pushes, past people on his way to Summoning School next to city hall, in the middle of the city. He looks up at a building and sees a sight he has grown very accustomed to. A flying blue and yellow stone gargoyle people call 'Galio'. Elrick personally knew nothing about the creature except for the name and that it was a champion in the League. It looked like it was heading for City Hall.

Elrick rushes through a few back alleys, almost trips on his robes and a few visiting yordles, and causes an old man to drop a bottle of whiskey to which he quickly apologized for, but still was chased for several blocks before the man grew too tired. Elrick was now in the rich district of Demacia.

Elrick runs quickly through a large park and arrives at the foot of the Summoning School, where his fellow classmates were waiting for him. He approaches and all of his classmates cheer for him.

"Woo Elrick!"

"Congratulations Elrick!"

"We will miss you, but we will also see you again soon enough! Right?"

Elrick is constantly thanking people for their compliments and encouragements as he walks through the crowd towards his teacher.

Elrick's teacher approaches him and says with a tone of immense happiness, "You have done remarkably well Elrick. Better then any student I've had for a long time, about 24 years!"

Elrick blushes, "Geez Mr. Jatha, I wouldn't have gotten here without you. It's all your doing I'm here!"

"You are very humble Elrick, but I'm afraid your success with summoning magic was all due to your never-give-up attitude and dedicated study of the Arcane Arts. I only encouraged you, but honestly you didn't even need it."

I smile and he puts his arm on my shoulder as he leads me and my class to City Hall for the ceremony.

The city halls decor was immaculate and quite stunning. Every square inch of floor, wall, and ceiling was a masterpiece in itself. As we all file in, I get incredibly nervous. I had no idea what this ceremony was going to be like! It was a surprise to everybody. Including the teacher.

Everyone gets seated, and I get led to the back for final touch-ups. Simple spells lock my hair into a formal style, keep my clothes clean, and make my eyes glow ever so slightly. Once everyone was seated, the prince of Demacia himself: Jarvan IV introduced himself to the masses that had gathered into the city halls gigantic main chamber.

"There comes a time in every Summoners life where he or she must leave to pursue the responsibility of fighting for our city's interests and beliefs. It has been quite a few years since we have had this opportunity to introduce a summoner into the Institute of War to work in the League of Legends. So, we welcome him with open arms." He looks around at everyone. "Well, let's bring him in! Champions, let's greet our newest summoner!" Jarvan yells as I get pushed out into the aisle, with a roaring of people all around me cheering and smiling at me. And in the distance, I see an amazing yet dizzying sight.

All of the champions that represented Demacia were there, waiting for me to come greet them. Luxanna and Garen Crownguard, Fiora, Xin Zhao, Quinn and her bird Valor, Shyvanna, Galio and, of course, Jarvan. They were looking at me with hopeful expressions. Except Shyvanna, she seemed distant. I shook hands with each in turn, beginning with Jarvan and ending with Galio.

"So, summoner. What might your name be?" Galio asks me with a smile.

I stare into his hypnotic red eyes and say, "E-Elrick, my name is Elrick."

"I hope to one day work with you in the League. I most likely will at some point." Galio says confidently.

"Likewise, Galio." I say.

There is a small festival to celebrate the first Demacian summoner in 10 years. I honestly had no idea no other summoner from Demacia had reached master rank in the span of ten years, it was quite baffling.

Luxanna approaches me and reintroduces herself. "Hello, summoner!" She says as we sit on a bench. "How do you like the festivities? I helped organize them." I look around and say, "I love it. I honestly wasn't expecting any of this."

Lux smiles, "Surprises are always the best."

"True." I say to her.

We exchange small talk for a bit until she asks me a question concerning the League.

"What role do you think you will cover once you get into your first game?" Lux asks.

I ponder for a moment, "I was thinking I might go with the more tanky champions, like your brother Garen."

"Will he be the first champion you manage?" She asks curiously.

"Probably not, I want to see all the champions before I really make a serious decision. How would I do that?" I ask her.

"I think they have a database on champions at the Institute, you would probably need to check there."

"Oh... thanks."

"No problem summoner Elrick! I'm going to go see how the rest of the festival is going. Have a bright day!" She says as she runs off, humming to herself as she skips down the cobblestone road.

"Man, it doesn't seem like she would be someone who has killed a lot of people, I wonder how she does it." I say as I go find Galio once more.

I find Galio watching over the festivities from afar, he was staying out of it, strangely. I decide to get up there and talk to him.

"Flash!" I yell as I am transported between dimensions and appear where I desire in a flash of light. Galio is unfazed by the sudden light appearing to his side.

"Oh, hello there Elrick."

"What's wrong Galio, don't you want to go talk to the people down there? Make some friends?" I say as I kneel down next to him.

He looks at me with a face of sadness, "I've been forgotten among the League, nobody knows who I really am anymore, except the children. They adore me until they get older and switch to Garen, or Lux, or Shyvanna, and so on."

I put my arm around his shoulder. "Well that's dumb, I think you are a swell champion. You protect us night and day from pretty much everything, who wouldn't want to manage you?" I give him a genuine smile.

He remains silent for a while. I sit there patiently for half an hour as he thinks.

"... Thanks for your kind words... Elrick." He says.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to go talk to Lux about something."

"Oh! Alright Galio, I'll talk to you later I suppose!" I say happily as he flies off to find Lux.

I walk around shortly after Galio leaves to see what small trinkets and knickknacks I could potentially buy. Some toy shop owner actually made small dolls that resemble Galio. I decide to buy one, and then return to then buy another one for an orphan boy. It brought tears to the little guys eyes, he was so happy. He told me Galio was his favorite champion, he said Galio's voice reminded him of his late father who died in the great Rune War a few years back. It gave me a wondrous feeling to bring the kid some happiness.

Once the festival began to settle down, Xin Zhao found me and led me back to City Hall where summoner Morello was waiting.

"Summoner Morello? That guy's a legend! One of the first summoners!" I say in surprise.

"It surprises me too, usually he's trying to balance champions that seem a bit unfair in terms of power in matches, I don't know why he would be here and not someone else."

Once we arrive at City Hall, I am greeted by Morello first hand. He still looked remarkably young for his rather ancient age. Must be magic that keeps him young.

"Welcome back, summoner. I've heard many great things about you! However, before I send you to the Institute I need to test you on a few things."

He creates the Summoning Sphere in his hand, he strains moderately as he creates it, since it takes immense arcane power to create.

"First, create your Summoning Sphere."

I flourish my hands quickly and, much like a magic trick, my Sphere appears out of nowhere, as if I was hiding it up my sleeve. I show no strain in doing this.

"Commendable technique Elrick! Very interesting how little effort that took you!" Morello says, obviously surprised.

"Now, take control of this minion." He says as he rips a minion from a live Summoners Rift match and brings it here.

I send my subconscious into the minion, and command it on where to go. I tell it to walk right to my side.

"Now, make the minion attack me."

"What?" I say, but I am quickly answered by him putting up an extremely strong version of 'Barrier'.

"Attack. Me." He says sternly.

I command the minion to attack, the attack is reflected back to the minion and it is critically wounded.

"Heal it."

I cast heal.

"Promote it."

I make it stronger.

"Give it mana."

I cast Clarity.

"Make it immune to crowd control."

I cast Cleanse.

"Flash it forward."

I use Flash.

"Make it faster."

I cast Ghost.

"Make it slower."

I cast Exhaust.

"Remove the shadows around us."

I cast Clairvoyance.

"Teleport it over there." He points to a far corner of the room.

I cast Teleport.

"Recall it back."

I recall it to its origin beside me.

"Protect it."

I cast Barrier.

"Burn through the barrier."

I cast Ignite on the Barrier.

"Kill it."

I cast Smite.

"Revive it."

I revive it.

"And finally, make it mad."

I cast Surge, and I fall onto my knees, breathing heavily.

"It's impressive you were able to cast them all, I would have settled for only two. That's usually the limit of newer summoners."

I manage a 'Thank you' before passing out.

"Farewell Xin Zhao, I can handle the summoner from here."

- Chapter End -

**(A/N)**: So, this is another story I am going to take a crack at. I am usually nervous about starting a new story because I fear it will take time away from me making "Infection Kills". And I do not want that to happen until I finish the story on chapter 20 or a little after that. So, expect very little content for this one until "Infection Kills" nears completion.

And, as always, I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
